1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to short-range communication, and more specifically, to a system, a method and a mobile communication terminal for transferring information using short-range communication.
2. Background Art
In a related art, a system and a method for recognizing external information through a short-range reader attached to a mobile communication terminal is provided as described in Korean Patent Number 792340 B1 (Date of Patent: Dec. 31, 2007). This related art describes obtaining relevant information by selectively and automatically storing and running advertisement information and utilization information about a certain object using a short-range tag and a short-range reader.